


The Second SMut i ever wrote

by RittaPokie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie
Summary: i guess its time to let the secret out of the bag, i used to ship johnlock. now i had a falling out with that fandom, among others, but the fic remains, and it includes the learning period of me as a fic writer. also someone asked,,





	The Second SMut i ever wrote

Sherlock is sitting by the crackling flames, wrapped up in his sheet and likely only wearing pants underneath-if that much. He has been this way for most of the day. No cases have come their way for a week and Sherlock’s mood suffers for it.  
He grumbles again about being bored, eyes set in a glare that isn’t really directed anywhere. His expression softens a bit when John kneels behind him, kisses the top of his head, and rubs his neck and shoulders through the tightly pulled sheet until Sherlock’s grip loosens and the cloth falls to midway down his back.

John doesn’t say a word, just starts pressing gentle kisses against Sherlock’s jaw and neck, pausing to suck at the pulse point. Sherlock hums in appreciation. John knows that Sherlock’s bored moods often correlate with his libido. Not always, but often.  
Sherlock whimpers with his head laid back against John’s shoulder and he’s slid down until he’s half lying on his back and half sitting and John slips his hand into Sherlock’s pants. Sherlock’s hips rock against the motions and John resists giggling at how very little it often takes to get Sherlock going.

John’s hand is slow and sure and deliberately teasing. He draws light patterns on the head with his thumb for a few seconds before withdrawing his hand completely. Sherlock growls in frustration, his face against John’s neck. He is quieted quickly when John licks his thumb and slides his fingertips slowly down Sherlock’s stomach until he’s back in the pants. He grinds his thumb against the head and Sherlock whimpers again. Hips roll against his hand and he hears Sherlock muttering obscenities mixed in with praise under his breath. He grips Sherlock’s hair and yanks it back, throwing Sherlock off balance and sprawling him helplessly in John’s arms. He moves his hand faster and hears a groan pry itself from Sherlock’s mouth.

He grins and removes his hand again. Sherlock whimpers breathlessly and murmurs something vaguely like a plea while John spits into his hand. He doesn’t go back to it right away and take time to caress Sherlock’s inner thigh with the back of his hand. Sherlock moans out his name with an annoyed tint to the tone and he stifles a giggle by biting his lip before slipping his hand back in and starting up a quick, relentless rhythm that leaves Sherlock gasping and arching his back into it.  
Sherlock’s hips stutter in their movement and he moans John’s name breathlessly as his body convulses in orgasm. John runs his fingers through Sherlock’s hair gently until he comes down.


End file.
